¿Que pasa en Hogwarts?
by LoCa PoR hRD
Summary: el profesor de pociones se parece a harry..y trata a hermione como si la hubiera conocido de toda la vida, que esta pasando?
1. Llegada a Hogwarts

El profe de pociones1  
  
Harry ron y hermione esteban en la madriguera. Los tres iban a hacer ya 6º curso en Hogwarts. como todos se aburrían decidieron salir con Fred y George a desnomizar el jardin ¡¡¡Chicos ya a llegado la carta de Hogwarst!!decía Molly Wesley Los tres fueron a ver la lista de libros y vieron que había muchos mas libros que la vez anterior . Será que tenemos nuevas asignaturas dijo Hermione Y yo que tenia suficiente con pociones y adivinación dijo Harry en tono de disgustado. A Las semanas siguientes los tres se fueron al callejón Diagón con los polvos flu Harry no tenia buena relación con esos polvos malditos que le habían hecho llegar al callejón Knocntoum(a/n : no se como se escribe) Llegaron a Flourish y Blotts para compara los libros de texto. a harry casi se le acaban los galeones en todo el material que había que traer en este curso Se alojaron en el caldero chorreante para después de unas noches ir al expreso de Hogwarst. Cuando estuvieron en el tren que los llevaría a Hogwarst, Harry recibió una carta de Sirius Black ,su padrino, que decía que se cuidase .porque .quien sabe .algo malo puede pasar.............. Harry Ron y Hermione ya estaban en hogwarst  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Grifindor fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y luego bajaron al gran comedor para comer esa deliciosa comida que preparaban los elfos domésticos. Hermione ya había dejado la campaña de los elfos domésticos porque se habia dado cuenta de que ella lo único que hacia era molestar a los pobres elfos(A/N:Aleluya?) La profesora Mc Gonagal les habia entregado los horarios y vieros que tenían a primera hora(A/N: como no) doble hora de pociones para sorpresa de todos tenían 3 asignaturas mas Nooooooooooooooooo dijo ron mas asignaturas =mas deberes Una de las asignaturas era la adivinación de los enigmas otra era Cuidado de expecimes peligrosos y el otro................para sorpresa de todos era ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ARTES OSCURAS!!!!!!!  
  
Todos sorprendidos fueron hacia las mazmorras y creyendo que era Snape el que les iba a castigar no fue otro que....................  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- Dejen rewiers y no olviden decirme que tal me ha salido cuantos mas rewiers me envieis mas pronto terminare el segundo capitulo 


	2. El profesor de DCAO

Ahí va el capitulo 2 ¿¿qué pasa en hogwarst??  
  
El profe de DCLAO(Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras)  
Harry ,Ron y Hermione esperándoles que Snape les echara una bronca por haber llegado tarde y en vez de eso una cálida voz los saludo, Era un hombre adulto y se parecía en todo a Harry Tenia el pelo negro revuelto y impeinable tenia los ojos color esmeralda, era igual que harry pero mas alto y fuerte, Hola-saludo- me llamo..................buen mejor que me llaméis H..P .E Bien tengo que decirles que el profesor snape esta gravemente herido y he venido yo para dar la clase de pociones en este curso. Abrid los libros de texto por la pagina 13 A ver............ ¿Quién sabe cual es la diferencia entre aconito y luparia? Hermione fue la mas rápida en levantar la mano Bien, Hermione nos puede decir la respuesta por favor Ehh.............La respuesta es que las dos son la misma planta Como siempre Hermi tu te sabes todo el libro. Perdone ..........me ha llamado Hermi Estooo........... lo siento quería llamarla sta .Granger ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Cuando harry ron y hermione salieron de pociones Herminio dijo: -Os habéis fijado en que forma llamado HERMI ningún profesor nuevo había hecho eso y ni siquiera sabia mi nombre Vamos Hermi -dijo harry Perdona puedes repetir esa frase-dijo Hermione Vale-afirmo Harry-Vamos Hermi Lo has dicho igual que H. P. E Los dos sois prácticamente iguale mmmmm tendré que investigar y...............(A / N: y como no)Hermione se fue a la biblioteca. A los Grifindor de 6º año les tocaba D.C.L.A.O y como no tenían profesor Ansiaban saber quien era el sustituto se dieron prisa en ir a clase ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------para sorpresa de todos Lupin había vuelto y daba la clase de D.C.L.A.O.  
  
Harry no podía ser mas feliz .Sin un Snape que le castigara y un profesos que no favoreciera a su casa. Sin ninguna discusión ese era el mejor año que harry había pasado en hogwarst Bien clase -dijo Lupin despertando de su maravilloso sueño a harry-Hoy estudiaremos Las maldiciones de desarme . Alguien puede decirme para que sirven estas maldiciones Hermione como de costumbre levanto la mano para responder Cuando Lupin dio a grifindor 10 puntos por que hermione había contestado bien la pregunta explico las maldiciones, les puso deberes para la próxima clase ,y se Fueron a el gran comedor se encontraron con Hermione esperando impaciente a que llegaran y les dijo: -ALELUYA al fin habéis llegado tengo algo que deciros sobre H .P .E me parece que ya se porque se parece tanto a Harry............................ CONTINUARA Ya tengo pensado como va a acabar este cap. A sido mucho mas largo que el anterior Dejen rewiers porfaaaaaaaaa 


End file.
